


Take off your clothes, baby, and stand just so

by ao_no_senshi



Category: Ultraman Gaia
Genre: Exhibitionism, Kissing, M/M, Photography, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao_no_senshi/pseuds/ao_no_senshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A holiday and a camera to be taken advantage of. What's not to like?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take off your clothes, baby, and stand just so

"You know," Katsumi said idly, running a finger idly over one of the bookshelves, "I wasn't sure this was going to be such a good idea, coming here. I stand corrected."

Gamu laughed and shut the door to his parents house properly, dropping his bag to the floor and leaving it there as he stepped out of his shoes. "I know it wasn't what we had planned but I think this will work better."

"Hmmm." Katsumi pretended to think about it. "Spend the time in hotels in Tokyo or stay by the beach in Chiba with a house all to ourselves. Tough decision."

His mother's decision that since he had the time off anyway, he could house-sit for his parents when they went away hadn't thrilled Gamu at first either. Before he could come up with an excuse as to why he _shouldn't_ , however, the many possibilites involved presented themselves for his examination and he said yes without a second thought. Talking Katsumi into it had been harder, but not by much: sun, sea, sand and an empty house all to themselves? What wasn't to like about that?

"My room's through there," he said, pointing to the right. "Somehow I don't think you want to sleep in my parents' room."

"Hell no," Katsumi agreed, strolling off to the right, his bag slung casually over his shoulder. "No offence to your parents, obviously, I'm sure they're very nice people, but no."

About to follow, Gamu stopped as he noticed something out of place. There, on the table, was a camera. A new one as well, a digital one. It had to be the one his mother had told him about, the one his father had gotten for her birthday. He picked it up and examined it curiously, running his fingers lightly over the lens. His mother must have forgotten to take it with her to Okinawa and she'd be upset that she'd left it behind when she realised. Gamu smiled and moved to set it back down: she always forgot _something_ when they went away.

"You coming or not?"

Katsumi's voice broke into his thoughts and he looked over in surprise, instinctively pulling the camera closer. "Yes, I'm coming."

"What's that?"

"Hm? Oh, this? My mom's camera. I think she forgot to put it in her bag when she was packing."

Hesitating a moment, Gamu decided against putting the camera back straight away. His mother wasn't going to be using it, he might as well borrow it while they were here. Grabbing his bag from the genkan, Gamu headed into his bedroom where Katsumi was waiting for him.

"This room is just like the one you have on base," Katsumi told him in amusement, leaning back against the desk, his hands curling round the edges. "Gadgets everywhere, in various stages of assembly."

Gamu shrugged as he set his bag down by the door. It was true, he supposed. He hadn't changed that much since he'd moved out to go to university, after all.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" he offered. It had been a long journey and there hadn't exactly been many opportunities to eat along the way.

"I'm good for now. Later, though, sure." Katsumi pushed away from the desk and walked over to the window, leaning against the windowsill as he checked out the view. The line of his back as he craned his neck to look further around prompted the beginnings of a very interesting idea in Gamu's brain and he turned the camera over in his hands thoughtfully. Katsumi had turned away from the window and was now exploring his bedroom properly, poking at the various experiments he'd had set up the last time he was here, which meant they were several years out of date now at best. Katsumi straightened up from studying an old favourite, backlit by warm sunlight and Gamu grinned, lifting the camera and taking the picture.

Katsumi's head snapped round and he scowled. "Are you taking photos?"

"Yep," Gamu replied happily, taking another of Katsumi's irritated face, just because he could.

"Well, cut it out, would you?"

"You don't like having your photo taken, Katsumi-san?"

"No," he replied shortly, trying to move somewhere Gamu couldn't get a decent shot. "It's embarrassing."

He was tense now and Gamu sighed, putting the camera down. For now, anyway. Maybe when Katsumi relaxed again he could get a few more but right now it was too hot to argue with him about it.

"What were you doing with these things anyway?" Katsumi asked a moment later, gesturing at something over his shoulder. "I have no idea about half of them."

Gamu got to his feet and padded over to where Katsumi was standing, leaning over his shoulder and sneaking his arms around Katsumi's waist in the process, earning himself a laugh and Katsumi's head leaning against his own as he filled in the stories behind each of the old experiments on his desk.

"I can't believe it's so hot here," Katsumi grumbled a bit later, flapping his open shirt to try and get some cool air moving. "And I thought Tokyo was bad. At least the Aerial Base has air conditioning."

Gamu laughed and stretched out on his futon lazily. "You get used to it."

"Easy for you to say," Katsumi retorted. "You grew up here."

"And I haven't spent much time here over the past few years," Gamu countered. Between his time at university and his job with XIG he hadn't come home all that often.

"Details," Katsumi muttered. "Oh, forget this."

Gamu grabbed the camera quickly and was rewarded with a clear shot of Katsumi shrugging out of his shirt, exposing the line of his neck and collarbone and Gamu wanted to lick his way all over that exposed skin. Too bad Katsumi still had a vest on underneath the shirt, but the view was still good.

"Again with the camera?" Katsumi demanded in exasperation. "That is your _mother's_ camera, Gamu."

Gamu shrugged and pressed the shutter again. "I'll delete them afterwards, she'll never know."

"That's not the-- Seriously, will you quit that?"

Gamu lowered the camera and pouted. "But you look good, Katsumi-san. Why can't I?"

"Because it's embarrassing?" he repeated. "Also your _mother's camera._ That is so many kinds of wrong, Gamu."

"She won't find out," Gamu repeated. He did plan on uploading the photos to his computer, however, so they wouldn't be lost. "Please?"

Katsumi folded his arms sternly. "No. And that's final."

Five minutes later Katsumi's vest was on the floor as well and he sighed, rubbing at his temples as he stood shirtless in the middle of Gamu's room. "Why do I let you talk me into these things?"

"Because you love me and can't say no to me?" Gamu asked cheerfully, eyeing him through the lens of the camera.

Katsumi huffed and folded his arms again, looking out the window. "This is a ridiculous idea."

"It's a very good idea."

"Yeah, for _you_. I'm not seeing it, personally."

"You'll be fine," Gamu replied encouragingly, putting the camera down briefly as he joined Katsumi in the middle of the room, cupping his face gently and kissing him. Katsumi relaxed marginally, his mouth opening to Gamu's as his hands settled on Gamu's hips.

"Don't think kissing is going to get you what you want," Katsumi murmured against his mouth, his hands moving up to tangle in Gamu's shirt at the small of his back. "Because it won't."

"I think it will," Gamu replied impishly, nipping at Katsumi's bottom lip as he slid his hands up Katsumi's chest, his fingers brushing through the faint trail of hair leading down from Katsumi's belly-button. "It usually does."

Katsumi promptly smacked his back. "Brat."

"You love me anyway."

Katsumi sighed, resting his head against Gamu's, his hands sliding back down and into the back pockets of Gamu's jeans. "If I agree to this will it shut you up?"

"Absolutely," Gamu replied, holding up three fingers. "Scouts honour."

"You weren't even _in_ the Scouts, were you?"

"Well, no. But I do mean it."

It was a shame Katsumi wasn't more comfortable in front of the camera, he thought a few minutes later, because he was ridiculously photogenic and it wasn't as if Katsumi was unaware of how good-looking he was, because he knew that and wasn't averse to using it if he had to. He just didn't like cameras and that was all there was to it.

After a while, however, he seemed to have relaxed enough to lose some of that awkwardness, letting Gamu position him however he wanted, his hands running over his body as if the camera wasn't there, putting on a show for Gamu and nothing more. Gamu whimpered faintly as Katsumi's fingers brushed against the waistband of his jeans and Katsumi's mouth curved upwards in a satisfied smirk. "Off?" he asked and Gamu nodded so hard he half expected his head to fall off.

He had no idea how his boyfriend could still sound so in control when he could see the signs that Katsumi was slowly losing it; his eyes dark, his skin flushed, the way he was biting down on his lower lip as his fingers skimmed over his abdomen, then slid slowly to the zipper on his jeans, inching them off so slowly it had to be on purpose. He was drawing this out in retaliation, making Gamu wait for every single bit of skin and Gamu felt like he was going to scream before the jeans and underwear finally hit the floor, Katsumi stepping out of them and kicking them aside.

"Know what I'm thinking about, Gamu?"

"N-no," he stuttered, wondering just how he'd lost control of the situation, because in spite of Katsumi being the one naked and touching himself, he had well and truly taken command of things.

"I'm thinking about bending you over that desk of yours and fucking you until you scream. It'd be slow, Gamu, and you would be _begging_ me to finish you off before I'm done with you."

Gamu whimpered again, visualing the scene vividly - his palms pressed against the wood, his experiments thrust aside as Katsumi gripped his hips and slid inside him - and it took an immense amount of will not to toss the camera aside and go over there or to start getting himself off instead, because he was certainly aroused enough. It was hard to just stand there and take photos as Katsumi's fingers slid lower, stroking himself easily, his head tilted back as he let out a soft moan, interrupting his own descriptions of just what he had planned for Gamu later. Gamu's fingers tightened around the camera and he had to forcibly remind himself that it wasn't _his_ camera and that he really shouldn't break his mother's birthday present.

At first he didn't realise he'd closed his eyes but when he opened them again Katsumi was no longer standing, sprawled instead on Gamu's futon, his legs spread and his hips arching up off the mattress as he thrust desperately into his hand. His breathing was ragged and he was no longer trying to detail anything, all he could manage being strangled gasps of Gamu's name that got more and more urgent.

A sudden stillness crept over Gamu and he paused, his finger on the shutter button, waiting... waiting... _there_. The camera flashed right as the last of Katsumi's control broke, capturing the moment his orgasm overtook him, his body spasming as he cried out. Gamu could hear his own ragged breathing in the following silence, snapping a few shots of Katsumi slowly coming down off the high, relaxing into a boneless sprawl in Gamu's sheets.

He lowered the camera and just watched as Katsumi stretched, fingers and toes curling as he yawned sleepily. "What're you still doing over there?" Katsumi asked, looking over at him and extending a hand. "Get over here already."

Gamu didn't need to be told twice and, after carefully setting the camera down on his desk, he stumbled over to the futon, tugging off his own clothes as he went.

"So," Katsumi said eventually, fingers combing through his hair. "Photos, huh? Wasn't expecting that from you."

"Apparently. I didn't see it coming, either."

"Gamu?"

"Mm?"

"Next time, _I_ get the camera."


End file.
